Talk:Otyugh's Cry/Archive 1
Just affects pets? The skill description makes it sound as if this skill aslo applies to random animals wandering the environment, moa birds, wolves, whatever. Is this true or does it just apply to pets? My ranger isn't far enough along to know. Not that affecting lvl 5 environmental animals is going to be all that useful, but it would be interesting flavor. --Squeg 02:42, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) : All animals in the area that aren't pets, yeh Moas Lynxes etc Skuld‡ 03:29, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) name Anyone know why it's called "Otyugh's Cry"? There's a D&D monster of the same name, but the wikipedia article doesn't even have any source for it beyond that. They're just.. plant monsters, nothing about them suggests much in the way of armor or mind control.. --Nunix 18:41, 30 December 2005 (UTC) :The Otyughs of Final Fantasy are plants. The D&D versions aren't plants, and have thick hides. They're also aggresive and highly territorial, which I guess explains the (currently bugged) part about making all animals attack your target. -- Gordon Ecker 05:28, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ---a bug??--- I was trying to use this skill today since I was going to an area with a lot of potential pets (lynx mostly) and when I tried to use it (beast mastery 8) the lynx became hostile TO ME not the things I was attacking, I tried this several times and yes, they were not attacking the enemy, but me and my party......is this a bug???-----cosyfiep :Which area were you in? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.244.159.81 (talk • ) 10:11, 15 July 2006 (CDT). Oh, no. ANet forgot to update the description to say within earshot! --68.142.14.33 03:01, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :No, they didn't; this skill's effect centers around your target, not yourself. I tested it by activating it full distance from my target while standing next to a wolf, and it didn't affect the wolf. Capcom 05:30, 29 December 2006 (CST) about the bug It was probably due to you targetting yourself, is my guess. you should have selected the foe you want targetted, even considering hte fact that its' a shout (which don't normally have targets). If you're one of those people who press "F" (default for target self), it may be why. --204.112.128.189 01:09, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Is that pwnage or what? The worst skill ever, bugged. --69.107.125.202 19:25, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Not sure that's a bug - but it's not that bad a skill. All the animals get the armor boost, including your pet. And in the southern shivers, where there're bears everywhere, it's pretty cool. It's fun to watch your formerly feisty foe start getting smacked around by a local bruin. --Jawn Sno 11:13, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::You can't target yourself and use it and the enemy has to be within aggro cicle range. Level 5 bears don't do anything, +20 armor or not. Pet AI is not good and they die regardless of +20 AL since they won't walk out of AoE or DOT effects. Worst skill. I just put up a petition to try and get it improved on a fan site. In the old days the wandering animals were equal level to the enemies in the areas and more common but that's changed a lot since then thus making this skill, well, it makes me do this :x if I think about it too much.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:49, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Even though pets are not too smart, this coupled with other buffs makes pets quite decent tanks, at least compared to say...Warrior henchmen. Symbiotic Bond + Call of Protection + Otyugh's Cry gives 1/2 damage, +20AL, and +uhh, 17 base damage reduction. Not bad really. I'll admit that it has very limited actual usage and probably needs some sort of boost, because it isn't really justified in a serious Beastmaster skillbar (too many other good skills since Factions and Nightfall). Nevertheless it's not the worst skill out there. I'll add the tag anyways though. 24.6.147.36 06:20, 29 December 2006 (CST) lol at this ^^ hehe. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:00, 29 December 2006 (CST) :It looks pretty cool 2 me 2 see the around 20 aggressive lion's en lionesses outside Command Post in Jahai Bluffs attacking 1 target, since there are pretty much of them in a small area at least 15 will attack the target and they arent lvl 5 as most foes but lvl 12 tus it can help a bit 2 kill a boss maby??? i dont know Jahai Bluffs that well.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, it is cool. But is it useful?...remember that the bug means, they'll attack you too possibly. True it might help with one or two battles. But it's negligle help at best really. To kill a boss...this would be useless...the level difference means about 1 hit = dead lion. Not to mention boss special powers give them 2x damage or whatnot. However that's still one of the best places for this skill. Sigh, if only there were more high level animals. Entropy 16:27, 7 January 2007 (CST) Phoenixes?...well nvm^^ but thats indeed the best place 2 use it. For all other places...template says it all. — [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 07:48, 11 January 2007 (CST) :One problem with this skill is that in Prophecies you don't get the skill until it's not needed anymore as all enemies are ~lvl 15 and up. Plus there are only a few places where animals are in any kind of numbers taht might make a difference (otherwise they are corpse generators for the party MM that sees an easy Flesh Golem popping out of a lvl 5 flamingo). No elite areas have animals that can be useful either, if any at all (except UW spider but that's only 1 after you do like 3-4 quests to get it). Problems are a plenty with this skill. Plenty.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) :How about making this similiar to Verata's Gaze? Summons an animal if there are no animals nearby, takes control over them if there is. Olmec 13:26, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Hmm, summoning animals would be cool. BUT, it would also make for unlimited corpses that Necros could exploit. Now that Jagged Bones has been nerfed it's not such a big deal, but it would still be a bit abusable. Perhaps if it summoned an animal spirit instead. Entropy 12:11, 15 February 2007 (CST) The Actual Bug I'm surprised no one actually took the time to test this. There's a bug with the skill, but it's not that it makes the animals attack you. It's that it simply makes the animals turn hostile, which means they can attack you OR the enemy. Edited the article accordingly. (Also added/changed some other stuff to reflect the current information and tidy it up.) Capcom 05:41, 29 December 2006 (CST) Leadership? Would a Paragon receive any bonus from using this due to Leadership? It is a Shout after all. Though since pets aren't Allies I'm thinking no. 24.6.147.36 06:20, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Of course pets are allies! What makes you think otherwise? Anyway, someone said Call of Protection (and assumedly Call of Haste as well) triggers Leadership, so perhaps this one does as well. Would be a good thing to test. Capcom 06:51, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh...right. I was getting it confused with "Party members". Things like Aegis and Heal Party don't get the pets, because they're allies and not party. That's where I was confused, so meh...Now that I can use Paragon, I'll have to test this out myself. Entropy 18:38, 4 January 2007 (CST) ANOTHER bug I just used it, and it failed at beast mastery 4. Gave me a little warning that said "Beast Mastery > 5" so apparently the description (it's the correct description, same as in game) is wrong. Imo, the L.A.M.E. tag is well deserved, but I like to run around and make the animals turn red, lol. --Cynn 00:49, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, I missed the "or less" part.. never mind then, it's still a rather sucky skill though. --Cynn 23:50, 29 January 2007 (CST) Usage You know, this skill might actually get used in a team build I'm putting together that utilises 3+ pets as the only tanks for the party. A constant +20 armor to all the tanks for 5 energy seems like it would actually be fairly helpful. (Most likely the Rangers will also all be using Call of Protection.) Seems like it's worth the 1 slot on just one of the Rangers. (Making sure the user is a player so they can activate it when it'd actually work on the pets of course.) :) Capcom 18:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, and that's on the Notes page if I remember correctly. About the only usage for the skill. Entropy 18:47, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::It does work that way best (for a team of pets) but it doesn't make a lick of difference in high end play. I've tried it with pet groups before and the difference isn't noticeable. CoP is the way to go for a tank pet and maybe add in Pred Pounce to help mitigate damage overflow - after that, constant res if it dies (if needed to hold back enemies and no one else ressed their pet) works well as there is still no DP for pets in PvE. OC still sucks upon high IMO, sorry. If it was up to +40 AL one might actually notice something. Good luck though.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:47, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Er, I wouldn't say +20 armor is useless. Does that mean you feel "Watch Yourself!" is worthless as well? As I said, every Ranger would be using CoP. OC only takes one slot on one Ranger's bar as well. I wouldn't want Predator's Pounce on that particular Ranger since the one that would bring OC would probably be the one using Burning Arrow, so almost all of their energy will go towards that. I could see replacing it with Winnowing, but I don't know if it'd be a better choice, and I can't see any other skills that would be better. BTW, it's possible you're just using the skill wrong and that's why you notice no difference. OC's area of effect centers around your target, not you. Capcom 17:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Watch Yourself is more spammable, doesn't need to target an enemy, has greater flexibility, doesn't require a pet...and provides even more than +20AL at high Tactics. Pwn't. Entropy 17:08, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Did I mention Watch Yourself helps the whole party, not just pets ;) Entropy 17:11, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::It helps the party members that are within range, and it doesn't help pets. I'm not using a Warrior in the group nor do I have any tanks besides pets, so I fail to see how it "pwns" OC. I also don't see why you're comparing them as it doesn't have really any relevance. I was bringing up WY because Vallen was saying +20 armor doesn't make a difference for defensive purposes. Capcom 17:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::OC is still basically useless. Entropy 17:23, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I've probably booked more hours as a Beast master than most people you know. I'm sure that I've used OC in many more ways than usual in an effort to try and make it work well. As for the damage it reduces, I've said that it's not noticeable. When your pet is stuck in a Lava Font and get's meteor showered at the same time OC is kinda silly at that point as you know the pet is going down and there isn't anything you can do about it because the pet won't move away from attacking that darn target that's standing in lava, etc. +20 AL to a pet that doesn't try to avoid damage isn't that good at all. The damage it may reduce per attack on average is like 5 damage (more or less). Sure it may help a little but it still isn't even worth one slot on my entire teams bar in my opinion. Also, the secondary effects on animals is a nice idea but it's been broken since they reduced the number of animals around, the level of the animals all to level 5, and have no animals in high end PvE. The skill isn't worth the pixels it's displayed on for me and I get more bitter the more I look at this obsolete skill that needs attention when Anet instead decides to change so many other skills that don't need the attention as badly. They have a skill use monitor in PvP so you always see those skills get adjusted. Not in PvE though so they don't adjust them as much. I'm bitter about it is all. Sorry if I rant about it a bit.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 22:16, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I agree with valen completely. For some reason Anet seems to monitor PvP more than PvE, and the skills have become more and more one sided from that. The only thing that they really look at in PvE is farmers, and ways to stop them even if it kills actual PvE playing in certain areas. From this, lots of skills have been rendered effectively useless in PvE by Anet, OC being one of the biggest and most shut down of all. I think that they did try to make a beastmaster feasable with skills found in Factions, but beast mastery still isn't as effective in a group as it should be. It's actually gotten to the point where if a ranger has a pet in most groups, the rest of the group assumes that they're reletively new to the game or that they suck at being a ranger, which shouldn't be the case about any class. --Cynn 04:14, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Otyugh's Cry is ftw in Build:R/any Tank Master. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:38, 2 February 2007 (CST) B/P in tombs --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:10, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Tried it, still sucks. Especially when most if not all rangers brought the pets for nothing more than a meat shield that doesn't get resurrected or those that bring a level 5 pet or something. Besides, those critters in tombs hit hard and the pets aren't smart enough to get out of a meteor shower or lava font so the extra 20 armor isn't enough to really make a difference there when they are taking like 1000 points of damage (therefore the 100 or so it would've saved them from doesn't make a difference). It's supposed to save like what, 20 damage on a 100 point hit, 10 damage on a 50 point hit, 6 damage on a 30 point hit on average? I've used that skill on my pet in tombs and the difference is not as noticeable as those numbers I posted just now. My pet lived or died just as easily while OC was active or not. Sorry, but it really isn't that good. Perhaps the pet controls that may be out by St. Patrick's Day will change things though? We'll see.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:36, 27 February 2007 (CST) Seriously, sum1 put on the notes whether or not this will make pets of other peeps in your group agressive. As in, 2 peep, one has OC, both have pets. Use OC, when other peep is your ally, will his pet go apeshit too? Thx i needa know for a build!Dark0805 12:59, 6 March 2007 (CST) :It's already in the notes. It states: "This will not cause charmed pets to start attacking." -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:07, 6 March 2007 (CST)